


Because Of That Huge Moon

by EternallyEC



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Borrowed OC, F/F, Idiots in Love, but Beck has like one cameo and that's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:22:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28787145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternallyEC/pseuds/EternallyEC
Summary: Jade and Tori go on vacation, and romantic hijinks ensue.
Relationships: Tori Vega/Jade West
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Because Of That Huge Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrettyLittlePoutyMouth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyLittlePoutyMouth/gifts).



> **TW:** There is a tiny bit of abuse suspicion in here, but it's very mild and not played for laughs. 
> 
> I wrote this back in July for a dear friend's birthday, and I wanted to surprise her by finally posting it! I hope you all enjoy it. And happy unbirthday, friend! 
> 
> Immense credit goes to **gayerfurtherfaster (gayerfurtherfaster420)** and **PrettyLittlePoutyMouth** for graciously allowing me to borrow one of my favorite OCs I have ever had the pleasure of reading about, Patrice Kline! She is from the incredible Saga of _touch me and gimmee that rush_ , which I highly recommend. 
> 
> And now, enjoy!

Jade still couldn’t quite believe that she’d let her girlfriend talk her into going on vacation with her and her ex-boyfriend. So far, things had been fine; despite the break-up and a bit of subsequent awkwardness once she and Tori had gotten together, Beck was a great guy and they’d patched things up between all of them soon afterward. But she couldn’t bring herself to believe that she could be lucky enough for them to stay that way. 

Tori giggled as she squeezed Jade’s hand, breaking her train of thought with the adorably dopey grin on her face as they rode the elevator up to their room. “Do you think the view will be nice?” she asked after catching her girlfriend staring at her. 

“It’s supposed to be overlooking the ocean, so if you think that’s nice,” Jade grimaced, though it immediately softened at the sight of Tori’s answering smile.. She didn’t think she’d ever be over her dislike of the ocean and honestly, that was fine by her. Tori didn’t seem to mind going in alone and letting her stay on the beach, and she never pressured her to go in or even brought it up. She couldn’t help but smile at the thought, giving Tori’s hand a squeeze of her own just as the elevator sounded their stop and the doors slowly slid open. 

“After you,” Jade smirked, letting Beck and most of their luggage go first before she and Tori followed. She opened the door with their keycard and let go of Tori’s hand as she headed into the room, moving as close to the wall as possible to allow Beck room to enter as she held the door open for him. 

Beck was panting slightly as he walked in, gently setting down what he could while Jade let the door close and helped him with some of the bags. “You know, we could have helped,” she said with a smirk, watching as he collapsed backwards onto one of the beds. 

“Jade?”

“What?”

“Shut-up.” 

She laughed and threw a pillow at him, wondering if this trip might not be so bad after all. 

~

The first couple of days were amazing. Jade mostly spent her mornings checking out some of the local restaurants and shops, looking for anything un-touristy and cool while Beck and Tori went to the beach. They’d meet up for lunch, Jade thinking that Tori looked more gorgeous than ever with her glowing tan she was developing and salt water dripping from her hair, and she always stole several kisses before they’d head back to the beach. 

Once there, Jade would read one of the books she’d brought with her (Jack Ketchum was really a gifted author, she thought as she delved into Offspring) and alternate between complaining about Tori soaking her when she came over to snuggle and bickering with Beck over something dumb. 

Overall, it was a good routine and a lot more fun than a vacation at the beach with her girlfriend and ex-boyfriend had sounded when it was proposed to her. 

On their fourth and final night before starting the journey home, they’d decided to split up for a bit. Apparently, Beck had met a local girl who wanted to go out, and Jade and Tori decided to use the opportunity to go on a date themselves, checking with Beck to make sure they didn’t end up at the same place first, of course. There were limits to what the three of them could handle, after all. 

As Jade and Tori were approaching the restaurant, the older girl spotted a cool shop she hadn’t noticed before. “I’m going to go look at something,” she told Tori, giving her hand a squeeze before releasing it. “Go ahead, I’ll be right there,” she said with a smile as her girlfriend nodded. 

Crossing the street at a jog, she went into the store and looked around with interest. It was a small space, all the better for her to have a quick look around before joining Tori at the restaurant, she thought as she started to walk around. Quickly discarding the idea of looking through the clothes, she focused her attention on the various items decorating the walls. 

Everything from artwork to tourist tee-shirts and even a few skulls adorned the walls, shelves running along that she could just barely reach. And it was on one of these shelves, right next to what appeared to be a painting of a bat skeleton, was the perfect gift she’d been searching the town to find. Gently picking up the box, she paid for the purchase and slipped the small cloth bag into her pocket, and stepped outside. 

The entire adventure couldn’t have taken more than five minutes, but Tori was still standing outside the restaurant, seemingly staring at the aquarium they had in the window. She rolled her eyes affectionately at the sight of her dorky girlfriend--and she’d never admit the way her stomach fluttered at the thought--and waited for the street to clear so that she could cross. 

Sneaking up behind Tori was as easy as ever, and so was scaring her. Just a simple tap on her shoulder and a whispered, “Boo,” in her girlfriend’s ear had her practically jumping into her arms with a shriek, and she snuggled in closer even as she hit her arm and scolded her for the fright. 

“I’m sorry, babe,” Jade chuckled, appeasing her with a soft kiss that quickly turned into verging on being inappropriate for public territory before she pulled back. “I’m starving,” she smirked, loving how flushed Tori’s cheeks were and the way her chest heaved as she tried to catch her breath. 

They were seated quickly, both deciding to order the king crab and settling on sodas to drink. Neither wanted to deal with a hangover since they were traveling the next day, and frankly, Jade wanted to savor every second of this night without anything clouding the memory. 

The food was delicious and filling, so they passed on dessert. After Jade slipped her credit card in with the bill and handed it off to their server, she pulled the red velvet pouch from her pocket. “Tori, I wanted to give you something,” she said, sounding almost nervous as she kept her fist closed tightly around the bag, reaching across the table and pressing it into Tori’s palm before slowly uncurling her fingers from around it. 

“Jade,” Tori said softly, stroking the soft velvet before slowly opening the bag. “You didn’t have to do this,” she said, giving her a loving smile as she carefully pulled the necklace out. 

The silver chain came first, Tori looping it around her fingers until finally, a small, disc-shaped pendant came out. She carefully set the bag down on the table, cupping the pendant in her palm so that she could bring it closer to her face to inspect. 

Jade watched her with bated breath, scrutinizing her expression as she nervously waited to see her reaction. “It’s because of the play,” she blurted out after several long seconds had passed, fidgeting in her seat. “Because of that huge moon,” she added, voice trailing off when Tori slowly lowered the necklace to reveal incredibly soft, tear-filled brown eyes and an impossibly bright smile on her face. 

“Jade, this is beautiful,” she said earnestly, the pendant dangling from her fingers and letting Jade see the beautiful painting of a moon that filled the entire face of the pendant much like the moon had filled the window behind Walter and Nancy in their home on what must have been a space station.  
“You really like it?” Jade smiled, looking almost shy. 

“Jade, I love this. I can’t believe you did this,” she giggled, leaning across the table to kiss her. “Now, what do you say we get back to the hotel?” she smirked, eyes sparkling mischievously as she slipped the pendant back into her bag and carefully secured it in her pocket. 

Jade’s lips curved into a smile as she nodded, spying the waiter headed her way with her card. Taking it with a smile and signing the bill with a thank you, she pocketed the card, and together, they hurried from the restaurant in the hopes of beating Beck back.

Unfortunately for them, Tori was never the best at watching where she was going and somehow managed to run face-first into the very aquarium she’d been looking at through the window when Jade had come out from buying the pendant. Jade groaned, shaking her head in unison with Tori as her girlfriend slowly sat up. 

Turning around, Jade pretended like she was going to walk away to get a rise out of Tori, stopping short when an incredulous voice called out, “Hey, isn’t that your girlfriend?”  


Pinning the woman with a glare that seemed to phase her not at all, Jade hissed, “Shh! Lower your voice!” From the sound of Tori’s chuckles behind her, she knew that she was fine but the woman, whose name tag read Patrice, just gave her a scrutinizing look as Tori wrapped an arm around her waist and gave her a winning smile. 

“Are you okay?” Patrice asked, her voice soft. “I can take you into the back and get you an ice pack,” she offered, her eyes cautiously offering help. And despite wanting to be infuriated that some stranger was assuming she might be abusive, Jade couldn’t fault her and rather appreciated that someone was looking out for Tori. 

“No, I’m really okay,” Tori assured her, kissing Jade’s cheek. “My girlfriend just has a dark sense of humor, I promise,” she told her. “But thank you,” she added, eyes scanning the name tag, “Patrice. I really do appreciate it.” 

“Of course,” Patrice smiled, Tori’s words apparently having done the trick of diffusing the situation since she even smiled at Jade now. “Have a good night.” 

“We will,” Tori called out over her shoulder as Jade steered her out of the restaurant. “Jade, wait,” she smiled, glancing at the aquarium again before pulling the pendant from the pouch in her pocket. “Put it on me?” 

Jade couldn’t help but grin as she obliged, watching as the moon that closely resembled the one overhead settled just above Tori’s cleavage. Stepping closer, she leaned in until her lips were just touching Tori’s, close enough that her breath ghosted across her mouth when she whispered, “Blastoff,” before kissing her passionately.  


And when it became too much and they had to break apart for air, foreheads pressed tightly together, they hurried to get back to the hotel, hoping against hope that Beck wouldn’t be back yet.

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually prompt-based, though I took some liberties! The original prompt was: 
> 
> person A: *runs into the glass door and knocks himself out*  
> person B: *turns around and walks away*  
> person C: isn’t that your boyfriend?  
> person B, hissing: shh! lower your voice!


End file.
